


The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Alternate Negan Kill, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e16 Last Day on Earth, Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, Glenn Rhee Lives, Last Day On Earth, The Day Will Come When You Won't Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Negan hadn't killed Glenn & Abe? What if, he had picked someone else? What if, one of those people were Maggie?Inspired by the leaked alternative 'Negan Kill Tape'.ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne, The Group - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

"...and you..."

"...are..."

" _it!_ ".

Rick glanced up to find the barbed bat not aimed at him, but at the pregnant Maggie Rhee, to his right. On the end of the line, he can see Glenn begin to lose it. "No, no, _NO_! Take me! _TAKE-_ ", the man begs, but is whipped on the back of his head by a Savior, sending blood spattering onto the gravel before him. Rick fears the worst for him, but the sounds of soft groaning can be heard. "If anybody moves, if anyone says anything, cut the boy's other eye out, and feed it to his father, and _then_ we'll start. You can _breathe_ , you can _blink_ , you can _cry_. _Hell,_ you're _all_ gonna be doin' that", Negan says to the others. With that, he swiftly brings the bat to the sky, sending it back down, landing hard on the scalp of the poor woman. The sound of skin ripping from her skull echoes in Rick's ears as Negan pulls that god-forsaken bat away. Maggie lifts her head, with a horrid and grotesque sight to be seen.

Her left eye, one of those same eyes filled with tears when Rick found out his wife had died, those same eyes that held the determination to get out of Terminus, had nearly burst from it's socket. Bulging out halfway, her eye could easily fall out the rest of the way if it wanted to. A large part of the top of her forehead and front of her scalp is now gone, and there was now an indentation from the attack. Grinning menacingly, Negan belts out a laugh. " _Oh, look at that! Takin' it like a champ!_ ", he proclaims. Maggie lets out a garbled cough, sending blood gushing out of her mouth, landing on Negan's shoes. Losing his smile, and once again gaining a stern look, he brings down the bat on her head once again, finally sending her to the ground. The man lift the bat again, sends it down again. Lifts it up. Back down. Up. Down. _Rinse. Repeat_. Until there's nothing left but a heap of flesh, bone, and brain.

"Will you look at _that_!", Negan yells into the night, "She took one _hell_ of a hit! Hell, Little Missus, here, just _six_ or _seven_ or _eight_ for the team!". He walks past Rick, pausing when he reaches Sasha. "Look at my _dirty girl_! Isn't that a sight?", he asks her, practically shoving the bloodied bat in her face. She looks away, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I said _look at it!_ ", Negan angrily yells, only to be blindsided by a punch from Carl. "Carl...", Rick utters as the boy is tackled, Dwight putting the crossbow to his head. "Just give me the word, boss", Dwight says, "I'll put him down, right now". Rick looks defeated, tears beginning to form more than they already had been. It's something that Negan picks up on. "Holy _shit_ _!_ This is your kid, isn't it?", Negan asks, holding the bat dangerously close to Carl's head, "I figured. Just like his father, _always_ gotta fuck things up for people. Now, _also_ like his father, he's gotta learn _consequences_ ".

"Lucky for you", Negan says to Carl, "I don't kill kids. Much less little _serial killer_ lookin' motherfuckers. What happened to your eye kid? You look like how Little Missus did before I bashed the rest of her brains in!". This prompts a few cackles from the Saviors behind them. Dwight returns Carl to his spot in the lineup, holding him by the shoulder with his crossbow ready. Negan twirls Lucille in his arms, wandering down the remainder of the line. "Nevermind that for now. Where was I? Oh, yeah. _Consequences_. Well, let's get back to it", he says, flipping around and bringing the bat down on Aaron. He doesn't even allow the man to rise again before he's back to the loop. Bring up the bat. Bring down the bat. Repeat. "You bunch of _pussies_ ", Negan growls, bringing the bat down again, "I'm just gettin' _started_ ". The echoing thuds of Negan's bat against flesh and bone continually send chills and fear down their spines. Rick catches a glimpse of Carl, mortified and consumed with guilt. By the time Negan's done with Aaron, the man's head is in a similar, if not worse condition, than Maggie's.

"Lucille's a _vampire bat!_ ", Negan proclaims, twirling the bat and sending blood into Rick's face, now mixing with his tears that have surely began to run. Negan looks at Rick, smug. "What, was the joke that bad?".

* * *

By the time morning comes, the group is more so broken by the taking of Abraham and Daryl, furthered by Negan nearly making Rick cut Carl's arm off. The Saviors pack into their vans, and leave the remaining seven behind. Glenn is holding the broken, beaten body of his now-dead wife. "G-Glenn", Sasha stutters through her sobs, "W-We need to _move_ her". Rosita, Carl, and Eugene have already moved Aaron to the RV, awaiting burial in Alexandria. He nods through his sobs, still on his knees in tears as they move her to the RV as well. Carl helps the man to his feet, ushering him to the passenger seat of the RV, so they can all return to Alexandria. Rick, shaken, looks at Glenn in the face as he sits. He stills, clenching his jaw, and his eyes full of anger.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we're gonna _kill that fucker_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was... alot.
> 
> I was going back and watching 'Last Day on Earth' and 'The Day Will Come When You Won't Be' tonight, and I remembered that there was a leaked video of Maggie getting picked from the linup.
> 
> Turns out, this was a leaked copy of one of three official sequences that they filmed (outside of everyone getting hit by Lucille, as seen in 07x01). The first being Glenn & Abe, the second being Maggie & Aaron (as you see here), and the last being Eugene & Aaron. None of the sequences will likely see the light of day any time soon. At least, not by AMC's hand nor while the show is still airing.


End file.
